Origins
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Alex is a wolf and Fox's adopted brother. he wonders about his past and then someone comes foward with shocking information for him.
1. Chapter 1

James Mccloud walked the streets of Corneria as the rain fell upon his umbrella. He would be driving but his car was in the shop after a small 'accident' he had. The streets around him were empty due to the rain. He was on his way home after dropping off the car; his home wasn't really that far from it. _'Out of all the days I had to wreck my car today. Well I have to admit the weather is nice and…' _James was interrupted as he what sounded like crying. He stopped and looked around and noticed that it was coming from a nearby alley. He walked down it, and as he walked the sound grew louder. He soon found the source coming from a small box, and when he looked inside he saw a small gray wolf crying. James kneeled down in front of him and the wolf stopped crying, saw James and got scared. James saw he was scared, "it's alright I won't hurt you, what's your name?" The little wolf seemed to calm down a bit and stayed silent. James sighed, "it's alright you can trust me."

Hearing James calming voice seemed to help him, "my name's Alex Raymond."

"Nice to meet you Alex," James said in a calm soothing tone. "What are you doing out here in the rain alone?"

"My…my mom was killed," Alex said.

That shocked James, "What about your father where's he?"

"I...I don't have a father," Alex said.

'_An orphan' _James thought. "How old are you?"

"Eight years," Alex said.

James thought, _'this is bad he has nowhere to go and I can't take him to the orphanage or foster home I know how bad those places are. Maybe Vixy won't mind I know she'll understand.' _"Alex I don't want to leave you hear alone so how about I take you back to my home and you can stay with my family for a bit. I have a son the same age as you and I know you two will get along well."

"Really?" Alex said.

James nodded, "Yes come on now I'll carry you."

Alex came out of the box and James lifted him and carried him back to his house. After a few minutes James arrived home and Vixy came to greet him and then noticed Alex. James then began explaining the situation to her; she too was shocked at it. Then Fox came in and was introduced to Alex, then James told them to go play since he and Vixy needed to talk.

They both watched Fox and Alex playing with toy ships. Vixy spoke, "I don't know James what if he has relatives?"

"That's what I thought but you know how long it could take to find one. And besides you know what those orphanages or foster home are like he wouldn't like it," James said.

"I know but still what do we do?" Vixy said.

They stayed silent and kept looking at Fox and Alex, both were playing and were having a good time. James smiled at it, then a thought came into his mind, "Vixy what if we became his foster parents."

"Are you sure?" Vixy said.

James nodded, "Yes we could get certified and take him in until a relative can be found."

"That sounds good, when do child services open tomorrow?" Vixy said.

It was agreed they decided to take Alex as a foster child, they explained what they were going to do and he seemed to understand. They then decided to let him stay for the night.

The next day they went to child services and explained Alex's situation. The people there explained what happened to Alex's mother. Her name was Samantha and she was killed in a mugging and apparently Alex must have saw what happened. After all the explaining was done they said they were going to try to find a local relative somewhere and until then they were going to place him in a foster home. But then James explained that they wanted to foster him till they found someone. It was agreed and James and Vixy were certified as only temporary foster parents.

As soon they got home they explained what was happing to Alex and he was happy for what they did, now all they had to do is wait. Over the next few days Alex grew to like them a lot and soon he was introduced to Peppy who also took a liking to him as well. Fox and him got along real well like they were brothers. James and Vixy loved him as a son. On day the phone rang and James answered it, "Hello."

A male voice was heard, "_am I speaking to James Mccloud?"_

"Yes," James said.

"My name is Zack Richards I with child services, I'm calling in regards to your foster child Alex Raymond. I need to see both you and your wife in my office today."

"Ok we'll see you in a bit," James said as he hanged up the phone.

Vixy walked up to James, "What's wrong James?"

"Child services called they need to see both of us today," James explained.

"Ok lets go now Peppy's right here he can watch the kids."

After asking Peppy, who agreed to watch them, they both left. As soon as they go there they sat in a office for a while. A few minutes later a male coyote came in holding a file, "Hi I'm Zack Richards I spoke with you on the phone."

He shook hands with James and Vixy and sat down on his desk. "So what does this has to do with Alex?" James said.

Zack spoke, "We looked all over for a relative and we couldn't find a single one it seems like his mother was the only one he had."

"Well where does that leave him?" Vixy asked.

Zack sighed, "Well we have place him in a orphanage until someone adopts him."

James and Vixy looked at each other, "But what if we let him stay with us till then," James said.

Zack shook his head, "No your certification is only temporary and even if you apply for a permeate one it could take weeks before your approve, I'm sorry but your going to have to bring him back tomorrow."

James and Vixy were silent then at the same time they thought of something, they excused themselves and went into the hall to talk. "Vixy do you have the same Idea as I?" James said.

Vixy nodded, "Yes and are you sure it would be ok?"

James nodded, "Yes, we love him as a son and Fox loves him like a brother they get along really well, and he likes all of us."

"So were agreed then?"

James nodded. They both walked back in the office and Zack spoke, "so was that all you wanted to talk about?"

James spoke, "No we talked about it and we would like adopt Alex." After taking down James and Vixy's information Zack brought out the adoption papers and they both signed them. After the papers were finalized James and Vixy had a new son. Zack wished them good luck and gave them Alex's personal information, like birth certificate, social security all that kind of stuff. After all that was complete James and Vixy left with a new member added to the family.

When they got home they explained what they did to Peppy first and he was happy for what they did then they both took Alex and Fox and sat down at a table to talk to them. James looked at Alex, "Alex how do you like living with us?"

Alex had a smile on his face, "I like it very much."

"How do you like us and Fox?" James asked.

"I like you all very much," Alex said.

James turned to Fox, "Fox what do you think of Alex?"

"He's really nice and fun to play with," Fox said.

James turned to Vixy and they both nodded. Vixy spoke, "Alex we went down to child services and we found out you don't have any relatives at all."

"I don't?" Alex said.

James nodded, "yes and cause of that they were going to place you in a orphanage."

"They…they are," Alex said.

"Yes but thanks to us we stopped that," James said.

"How?" Alex asked.

"We adopted you," James and Vixy both said.

Alex was surprised at hearing this. "You…you did."

They both nodded, "yes and now your officially a Mccloud," James said.

"You mean were…" Fox said but was interrupted.

"Brothers," Vixy said.

They were both happy at hearing the news. Alex thought, _Alex Mccloud I like the sound of that. I wonder what life is going to be like now?"_

Everything seemed perfect now, James and Vixy got a new son, Fox got a new brother, and Alex got a new home. And as time past Alex grew more and more to the family and they grew to him. Alex even called James and Vixy mom and dad. He grows up with Fox as the same events he faces he face too.

**_A/N: i'm still new to starfox stories so i tried. My character Alex faces what Fox faces through his life, just to let you know. i'll try to get the next chapter up soon. oh and the story line takes place after adventures._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex…Alex" a voice rang out as Alex awoke and looked around the area he was in. He was on the command deck of the Great Fox, which he fell asleep on. He turned in his chair and saw the voice was coming from his brother Fox, "hey Alex you alright?" Fox asked.

"Yes just a bit tired," Alex said.

"Ok just to let you know we're nearing Corneria, we're going to stay in orbit and I need you and Falco to go in town get some supplies," Fox said.

Alex nodded, "Sure no problem." Alex turned his chair back and stared back into space. The StarFox team was heading back from the dinosaur planet after Fox saved it, and luckily Falco rejoined the team in the process. Alex began thinking about his life with Fox. His childhood was perfect ever since James and Vixy adopted him, his life with them was great. Even though he was adopted he still called them mom and dad. Life started to get tough after Vixy died. Him and Fox were devastated at that, but luckily they had James to help them get through it. Then after James died the had trouble getting through it, but luckily Peppy was there for them.

His thoughts were interrupted as Fox spoke to him, "Alex were here, Falco is already waiting for you at the hanger."

"Ok I'm on it," Alex said getting up and stretching. He then walked down to the hanger where Falco was waiting for him.

When he got there Falco was leaning against his Arwing, "Bout time come on lets get this over." Falco got into the cockpit of his Arwing, Alex did the same too, and they soon left the hanger.

They were both walking the streets in silence for a while. Falco spoke, "so Alex I've been wondering something, how's life with Fox go for you?"

"Well it started out great, I was really happy when the family adopted me and gave me a new family to live with. Mom and dad took care of me like I was one of their own, at times I even forgot I was adopted," Alex said.

"That good eh," Falco said.

Alex nodded, "yeah…then years later it all happened."

Falco knew what he meant, "how badly did it effect you two?"

"Well when mom died it effected Fox the most, as for me it wasn't close to where Fox was. It still effected because she did so much for me over the years. But dad was there for both of us, he helped us through it. Then when he died it effected us the most. Fox lost the last of his parents, and I lost the only father I had. We had no one left to help us, but then Peppy came knocking and helped us through that," Alex said.

"Wow must have been tough," Falco said.

"Yeah well it's in the past and every things good now," Alex said. "but at time I wonder who my real father was and what he was like. Lets hurry up and get the supplies and get back."

"I agree," Falco said. They walked into a nearby building not knowing that someone was watching them. "I can't believe it, he's alive."

Some time later Falco and Alex arrived back at the GreatFox with everything they got. They put the stuff away and went their own way. Alex went back to his room for some rest. When he entered he sat down on his bed and looked at a picture on a small stand near his bed. Inside it was a picture of him, Fox, James, and, Vixy. It was the last family picture he had. It was taken a two moths before Vixy died. The picture showed all four of them in front of their Christmas tree, Fox and him were sixteen at the time. Alex always liked that picture because it was the last thing they all did as a family. Alex laid down in his bed and shut his eyes and was asleep. Sometime later he awoke to a beeping sound. He looked over at his clock and it was past midnight. He found out the beeping sound came from his PDA, he got out of bed and picked it up. He had a message but the person who sent it was labeled unknown. He opened the message and read it.

I know who you are and you may know me but I have information you're looking for. If you want to know come to The Spot at 12:30 I'll be in the far corner, come alone.

_Unknown _

Alex put the PDA down. _'Does he really know something…well if I leave now I should be able to get there in time' _Alex thought. He left his room and carefully made his way to the hanger since everyone was asleep. He got in his Arwing and left.

The Spot was a bar where anyone could be at, the people there didn't care who you were only if they paid. Alex went inside the bar and looked around. There wasn't really anyone there, a few people at the bar, and a couple at tables near the window. He then spotted someone at the far corner like it said in the message; he was a wolf like he was. He walked up to him and suddenly the stranger spoke, "you Alex?"

That startled Alex a bit, "yes…who are you." Alex moved closer and looked at his face.

The stranger turned his head to look at Alex and then Alex saw an eye patch. "Wolf…" Alex said in surprise.

Wolf nodded, "don't worry I'm not armed…sit down."

Alex was hesitant at first but sat across from him. "Ok why did you call me hear?"

Wolf sighed, "let me just get something out of the way…was your mothers name Samantha Raymond?"

That shocked Alex, "how…how did you know that?"

Wolf didn't answer, he reached into his pocked and pulled out a picture. "Look at this, does this look familiar?"

Alex looked at the picture; in it was a small Wolf sitting on the ground. This shocked Alex even more as he knew what it was, "that's me…why did you get that?"

Wolf put the picture back in his pocket and sighed, "then I was right…"

"Tell me how do you know my moms name and where did you get that picture," Alex demanded.

"Look what I'm about to tell you is true and I'm not making it up…you're my brother," Wolf said.

That seemed to really shock him as he froze trying to absorb what he heard. "What…how…how can that be," Alex said shaking.

"It's true and your mother was my mother…and as for the picture she gave it to me without my dad knowing," Wolf said.

"What do you mean…what happened?" Alex said.

"Well I was born first, a few years later mom got pregnant again and dad didn't want another one and they separated. Dad took me and mom was on her own and took back her maiden name. She gave me the picture of you sometime after you were born," Wolf explained.

Alex had trouble trying to let this set in, "why contact me now?"

"I saw you earlier today and I couldn't believe you were alive…and I guess I really wanted to meet you," Wolf said. "What's your story how did you end up the way you are?"

"Well mom died and I was left alone, then Fox's father and mother adopted one day…I've been growing up with him. Why are you with Starwolf?" Alex said.

"It was a mistake…I plan on quitting it anyways it was the wrong thing to do in the beginning," Wolf said. Wolf then got up. "Sorry to cut this short but I need to leave already." He then took out a card and slid it to Alex. "I really want to be your brother and get to know you more. If you need help, or just want to talk jest send me a message, bye." Wolf then walked out of the bar leaving Alex still shocked at what he heard. He decided to leave also.

Alex exit his Arwing as he just landed in the hanger. He started walking when something startled him, "where were you?"

Alex turned and saw Fox leaning against a wall. "I was just out no big deal…I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I can tell when someone leaves the hanger, and why won't you tell me where you were we always told each other everything," Fox said.

"It's just that this is a bit to personal to tell," Alex said.

Fox sighed, "come on I want to know."

Alex sighed, "alright, lets go somewhere else." They both headed to the command deck.

**_A/N: i hope you like, my creativity may be slipping from me. next one will be out soon. and in the next chapter i'll be having flashbacks of Fox's and Alex's life._**


	3. Chapter 3

Fox and Alex both walked on the command deck and sat down facing each other. Alex then spoke, "Fox what I'm going to say may shock you."

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"I got a message from someone to meet him at the Spot…" Alex was interrupted as Fox spoke.

"The spot, who contacted you?"

"…Wolf," Alex said.

"Wolf…why did he contact you?" Fox said.

"He knew my birth mother's name, he had a picture of me when I was younger…Fox Wolf is my brother," Alex said.

"What…how can that be, but how?"

Alex then explained everything that Wolf told him, and Fox seem to understand but still couldn't believe it. "And for some reason I believe it." Alex said.

Fox was silent for a bit, "that's…I still can't believe he's your brother."

"But still even though I know this, we'll always still be brothers no matter what," Alex said.

"I know," Fox said.

They then both faced the window and stared into space in silence for a bit. "Fox when was the last time when both sat down and talk like this," Alex said.

Fox shrugged, "don't, been a while."

"You know us being together reminds me of the good days we had when we were younger," Alex said.

Fox smiled, "yeah, remember the time when we were ten and we got away with breaking dad's car window?"

Alex smiled, "yes, and I think it was going to get break even if we didn't do anything."

_Flashback_

_Fox and Alex were both outside in the front lawn throwing a baseball to each other. Both were having a good time until Fox accidentally threw it to hard and far and then they heard a 'crack'. They both froze then ran to the driveway, and found the ball hit James car windshield. Fox spoke, "oh no were so dead."_

_"We? You're the one who threw it," Alex said._

_"Yes and you're the one who suggested doing this," Fox said._

_"Oh I forgot…but what are we…" Alex was interrupted when they heard the front door open, they ran over and saw James coming out._

_James walked out and saw Alex and Fox. "Hey boys."_

_"Hey," they both said nervously._

_James stopped; he seemed to pick up on this. "Is something…" he was interrupted when another crack then shatter sound was heard. James rushed to the driveway and saw a bat broke his windshield. Both Alex and Fox were shocked at seeing that, it meant they got away with it._

_End Flashback_

"You know your right it was going to get broken anyways, and dad never did find out who broke it," Fox said.

"I know…remember when we were twelve and I blasted that hole in the wall," Alex said.

Fox nodded, "I couldn't really tell if dad was mad or impressed."

_Flashback_

_James Alex and Fox were both in the living room, James was cleaning his blaster while Fox and Alex were watching T.V. James put his blaster back together and was about to put it up when he heard the phone ring. He got up and answered it. Alex got curious and walked over to James blaster. Fox saw him, "Alex what are you doing?"_

_"I just want to hold it I might not get another chance," Alex said as he picked it up, feeling how heavy it was._

_Fox spoke, "put it back."_

_Alex didn't listen as he aimed it in front of him, at a circular pattern at the wall. He pulled the trigger not know it was loaded. A blast sound was heard as it hit the wall. James rushed back in as he saw Alex holding it, "Alex what did you do? And why are you touching my blaster? I told you to never…" James never got to finish a he looked at the hole and saw the blast was in dead center in the circular pattern. And Alex was like ten feet away. Fox and Alex looked and were shocked at this. James spoke again, "if you two don't tell your mother I'll forget this ever happen."_

_They both looked at each other and only nodded, but were confused at what happened._

_End Flashback_

"I still wonder what happen with him?" Alex said.

"Me too I never thought he would let you off like that," Fox said.

"Me neither, but I was kind of grateful," Alex said. "Remember when mom helped you when you sprained your ankle."

"Yes big mistake on my part," Fox said.

Flashback

_It was wonderful day as Fox and Alex were outside doing yard work. Alex was picking up fallen leaves while Fox was up on a ladder cleaning out the gutters. Alex looked up at Fox, "Fox you better be careful up there."_

_"I always am," Fox said. Fox then started reaching farther._

_"Fox maybe you should move the ladder instead of reaching that far," Alex said._

_"Don't worry I'll be…Whoa!" Fox leaned too far and fell off the ladder. He hit the ground feet first and yelled in pain while holding his ankle._

_Alex ran to his side, "All you alright!"_

_Just then Vixy came out, "what happen?"_

_"Fox fell off the ladder and think he broke his ankle," Alex said._

_Vixy went to Fox's side and felt his ankle, "no it's just a sprain, Alex help bring him inside." Alex nodded as they both lifted Fox and brought him inside. They settled Fox on the couch and propped his ankle on a footrest. Vixy left and came back into the room with a bag of ice. "Just rest here Fox."_

_"Thanks mom," Fox said._

_End Flashback_

"When ever one of us got hurt mom always knew what to do," Fox said.

"I know it always was good," Alex said.

"I know every accident we had she always knew how to tend to it," Fox said.

"I know, that what made her a great mother," Alex said.

Fox smiled, "remember the time when we were sixteen and you got drunk at that party."

"Don't remind me," Alex said.

"Dad was mad," Fox said.

_Flashback_

_The night was dark as Fox was helping Alex home after getting drunk, "Alex you shouldn't have let that guy temp you."_

_Alex answered in a drunk matter, "and who was that."_

_"Forget it," Fox said._

_"And who are you?" Alex said._

_"Your brother," Fox said._

_"Really? I wouldn't have guess that," Alex said._

_Fox shook his head, "just shut up until we get home." They both continued walking till they entered their home. Fox called, "Dad can you come here!"_

_Fox and Vixy came into the room._

_"What is it…is he Drunk!" James said as he saw Alex._

_"Yes the party we were at yeah some people brought alcohol and someone temped Alex," Fox said._

_"How irresponsible can you get Alex!" James said._

_Alex looks at James, "hey dad how's it going."_

_James grabbed Alex by his collar and dragged him upstairs. "What's he going to do?" Fox asked._

_"I think you go to bed Fox," Vixy said. Fox didn't argue with what she said and headed up stairs to bed._

_End Flashback_

"What did dad do to you," Fox said.

"I don't know how but I remember what happen. He took me into the bathroom, put me in the tub and started spraying me with the shower head to sober me up," Alex said. "And surprisingly it worked."

"Was he still mad?" Fox said.

"Surprisingly no he seemed to understand,' Alex said.

"How?" Fox asked.

_Flashback_

_After drying off Alex James took him into his room and helped him put on some dry clothes. James helped Alex into bed, and James grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Alex. Alex spoke, "I don't feel good."_

_"It's common when that happens," James said. "Alex why did you drink?"_

_Alex spoke tiredly, "I was too tempted and I guess I gave in."_

_"You shouldn't have done it then," James said._

_"I regret it now," Alex said,_

_"I was just like you when this kind of thing happened I regretted it also," James said._

_"Really?" Alex said. James nodded. "So am I grounded?"_

_"No," James said. That seemed to shock Alex. "same thing happen to me so I understand what you went through so if you promise me not to drink till you're legal age I'll forget this ever happen. And besides tomorrow morning is going to be punishment enough."_

_"Why?" Alex asked._

_"Trust me you'll know when you wake up," James said. "now do you promise?" Alex nodded. "good." James stood up, "goodnight Alex."_

_"Goodnight dad," Alex said. James left the room as Alex fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

"Wow I didn't know he did that," Fox said.

"He was real understanding with it," Alex said.

Fox began thinking, "what was the punishment he said you would have in the morning?"

Alex smiled, "Hangover."

Fox smiled, "bad?"

Alex nodded. They both stayed in silence for a bit

Fox spoke, "remember the Christmas we had before you know."

Alex nodded.

_Flashback_

_The whole family was gathered around the Christmas tree that winter afternoon. All had greeted each other and wished a merry Christmas to everyone, and it was time for them to open presents. James and Vixy watched as their sons opened their gifts. The first presents they opened had blasters in them, they then looked at their parents and James smiled as he saw their reactions. "Hope you boys like."_

_"I was against it at first but your father convinced me you two are old enough to have one," Vixy said._

_"Thanks," Fox and Alex said._

_Alex then opened up a smaller box and pulled out a picture of a motorcycle he always wanted and a set of keys attached to the picture. He was shocked and turned to his parents, "you didn't…"_

_They both nodded and James spoke, "it's right outside in the driveway." Alex ran and hugged both of them._

_Fox smiled at that as he opened his next present and pulled out his own set of keys. He noticed that it was his father's keys to his BMW. "Dad…"_

_James smiled, "yes Fox I'm giving you my old BMW." Fox hugged his father, even though it was his old one it was still in perfect condition._

_They both opened their next one and both got PDA's, what they been after for a while. They kept opening till they all finished with every single one of them. Just then James spoke, "there's one more boys." They were surprised and then James handed them both envelopes. They both opened them and were shocked at what was inside; both of them had a check for a thousand credits._

_"Thanks dad," They both said._

_Vixy had just set up the camera for a portrait, "time for a picture." She said. They all got in position and the flash went off capturing the happy moments._

_End Flashback_

Both Alex and Fox had smiles on their faces. "Yeah that was the best Christmas yet, and best family thing we did," Alex said.

"Yeah…man I miss those times," Fox said.

"Me too," Alex said. "I was so lucky to be adopted by them and gain a wonderful family."

"And I'm glad to have gained a brother," Fox said.

"You know at times I even forgot I was adopted and that what made my life better," Alex said.

"At times I forgot you were too. And at times mom and dad forgot that too," Fox said. He then got a sad look on his face. "Remember what happened two months after Christmas."

Alex then got the same face, "yeah…that day still gets to me."

_Flashback_

_It was a normal afternoon as Alex was outside mowing the lawn; he looked up and saw his mom coming outside of the house. Vixy walked up to Alex, "Alex me and Fox are going to the store you want to come?"_

_Alex shook his head, "no thank you I need to finish before dad gets home."_

_"Ok," Vixy said as she walked over to the car and got in. she saw Fox coming outside the house and walking to the car, she started the car and then…a explosion erupted from the car causing Fox to fly and hit the house hard, since he was closer to the car._

_Alex was close and flew back hit their metal fence, denting it. Fox was out cold and Alex was still up but weak. He looked over and saw the car in flames; a lot of things were going on in his mind right now. He looked over and saw Fox not moving and he was close to the fire. Using what strength he had left he move to Fox and pulled him out of the fires range. As soon as he let go he fell over and blacked out._

_Sometime later Alex awoke and saw he was in a white room, his body felt very sore. He found out he was inside a hospital bed, he looked over and saw Fox in the bed next to him, and he was still asleep. He heard a sound and turned his head and saw his James staring outside the window, "dad."_

_James turned around and saw Alex awake and rushed to his side, "Alex your awake."_

_"What happened?" Alex said_

_"You and your brother suffered some minor injuries and you both will be ok," James said._

_Alex then remembered, "What about mom?"_

_James was silent and Alex thought he saw a tear in his eye, "I'll tell you when Fox wakes up…how you feeling?"_

_Alex knew that it was bad but answered, "really sore, how long have we been here?"_

_"Almost a day," James said. Just then Fox woke up and James went to his side, "Fox are you alright?"_

_Fox looked over at his father, "Dad…just some pain, what happen to mom."_

_James had a sad look on his face again. "Boys this is going to be hard to tell but. Your mother…she…she didn't make it."_

_They we both shocked when they heard it. Fox spoke, "no she had to."_

_James shook his head, "I'm sorry but she didn't."_

_"This can't be happening," Alex said._

_"I'm sorry…she gone. I also couldn't believe it either," James said. "Boys I'm sorry."_

_Both of them couldn't believe it and they both started tearing. James pulled both of them into a hug. "We'll get through this I promise." That was the first time the boys saw their father cry. They all hugged each other still crying, they needed each other to get through this._

_End Flashback_

"That was the worse day we had," Fox said.

"I know…dad did everything he could to help us through that," Alex said.

"Yeah he even took a lot of time off of work so he could be with us," Fox said.

"After time we got over it and started to move on," Alex said.

"I know…and nothing prepared us for what happened only a few months later," Fox said.

Alex nodded, "I can't believe something like that could happen."

_Flashback_

_Alex and Fox were being escorted through the Corneria military base by two soldiers. They had no idea what was going on, they were having a nice time with their friends, James was out on a mission so they didn't have anything to do, when the two soldiers came and instructed that they had to come with them. They kept asking what was happing but they kept silent. They soon reached the door leading to General Pepper's office; the soldiers opened the door and told the boys to go inside. They did and they saw the General sitting at his desk. He looked up and saw the boys, "ah you two are finally here," he said in a worried tone._

_Fox spoke, "General what's going on, they wouldn't tell us anything."_

_The General just turned his head and looked behind them, they looked back and saw Peppy sitting on a chair behind them. He looked hurt because he had some bandages wrapped around him. Alex spoke, "Peppy what happened, and where's dad?"_

_Peppy sat up and walked over to the two, "boys something happened on the mission me and James went on."_

_Alex and Fox both looked at him. "What happened?" Fox asked._

_"James didn't make it," Peppy said._

_They both froze in disbelief trying to absorb what they heard. Fox spoke, "no, no that's not possible."_

_"That can't be," Alex said._

_"Boys I'm sorry but it's true," Peppy said._

_They were still in disbelief. Fox spoke, "No that can't be…nothing could kill him."_

_The General spoke, "boys I know this is hard for you to hear but you two must understand…"_

_"No you're lying," Alex said interrupting him._

_Both of them couldn't take it anymore they ran out of the room not wanting to hear anymore. They could still hear General Peppers and Peppy's voice behind them, but they ignored them._

_End Flashback_

"That was a big downfall in both of our lives," Alex said.

Fox nodded, "I know…I can't believe we spent the next few days at home completely in solitude."

"We didn't talk to anyone at all…even though they wanted to talk," Alex said.

"Then that one day came," Alex said.

"And Peppy came and talked to both of us and helped us," Fox said.

"Without him we wouldn't be where we are today," Alex said.

_Flashback_

_Peppy sat down Alex and Fox and sat across from them, just by looking at them he could see all the depression and pain they had. "How have you two been?" Peppy asked. Both of them remained silent. Peppy sighed, "I really need you two to talk to me, I want to help but I can't if you don't speak."_

_Fox then spoke, "what's there to talk about."_

_"I know you two are hurting you'll never feel better unless you two talk it out with someone," Peppy said._

_"We just can't," Alex said._

_"Why?" Peppy asked._

_"We just can't," Fox said. "Are parents are dead and we have no one…were alone."_

_"You two still have me. I want to help you guys," Peppy said._

_"Why?" Alex said._

_"My promise to James…he told me to look after you two and make sure that you both live your lives," Peppy said._

_"He said that?" Fox asked._

_Peppy nodded, "yes and I'm going to help you two through this…will you let me help you two?"_

_Fox and Alex remained silent for a bit then they nodded. Peppy was glad they made that decision._

_End Flashback_

"When ever we had problems Peppy was so go at making us feel better," Fox said.

"I know…he will always be a father to both of us," Alex said.

"How long has it been since we both sat down like this and talked?" Fox said.

Alex shrugged, "don't know…how do you think everyone will take it when will tell them about Wolf?"

"Don't know," Fox said.

"Are like Ok with this?" Alex asked.

Fox stayed silent, "I'm fine with it. Especially since he said he was quitting Starwolf.

Alex stood up, "it's getting late I'm going to bed."

"See you in the morning," Fox said. Alex just nodded as he left.

Alex walked into his room still going over what Wolf had told him earlier. He had more questions that wanted to be answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card Wolf gave him before he left. He picked up his PDA and entered the number and started typing a message to Wolf.

_Wolf its Alex; I want to meet you again. I still have some questions I want to asked, tell me a meeting place and the time._

_Alex_

After finishing typing it he sent it and put it down. He went to his bed and laid down and fell asleep.

**_A/N: hope you like, took me a while because my time is really limited now._**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex awoke as he heard a beeping sound; he looked at his clock and found it was almost twelve. He got out of bed and went to his PDA, and it had a message for him. He opened and read it.

_Alex I bet you do have more questions and will answer them. Meet me in the forest on the outskirts of town at noon and I'll explain more._

_Wolf_

_P.S. Thanks_

Alex was a little puzzled at the thanks part, no knowing what he meant about it. The only thing he cared about was getting the chance to meet him again. He decided to take off now since it was almost noon. He planned on leaving without saying anything. He got to the hanger and approached his Arwing. "Where are you off to now?" a voice said.

Alex turned around and saw Fox. "Fox what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same question," Fox said.

"I'm just going out," Alex said.

"Your going out for a reason," Fox said. He then started looking at Alex trying to read him. "Your going to meet Wolf aren't you?"

"I don't know how you keep doing that…yes I am. I still have some things I want him to answer," Alex said.

"I would be against you doing this but now id different. Just be careful," Fox said.

Alex nodded, "I will." Alex then climbed into his Arwing and flew off.

He was waiting in the forest for a while. Alex then looked at his watch and found it was past noon and Wolf wasn't there yet. He then heard a rustling noise and turned. Out came Wolf. "Bout time you got here," Alex said.

"Sorry I just being careful," Wolf said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"My former wingmen must have found the message I gave them about quitting and in their eyes they will see me as a traitor. And they will hunt me down," Wolf explained. "They shouldn't find me at all."

"I told Fox about what you said the other night," Alex said

"What did he say?" Wolf asked.

"He's ok with it," Alex said.

Wolf sighed, "That's good to know. So what did you want to know?"

"How did you get involved with Starwolf?" Alex asked.

"I'm…I'm not really ready to say that yet sorry," Wolf said.

"It's alright. What was dad like?" Alex said.

"He was nice for a bit but after he separated from mom he tried his best to support me," Wolf explained.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked.

Wolf was silent. "He left one day after getting a phone call…and he never came back."

Alex noticed that that question was getting to him so he changed it. "How come you decided to quit Starwolf?"

"I look back on what I did while I was with them and I see the horror and pain I caused. I just couldn't keep doing that anymore," Wolf explained.

"But what are you going to do now since your out?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I'm wanted on several planets including this one. So it doesn't leave me much options," Wolf said.

"Wolf look maybe Fox and I can help you," Alex said.

"How?" Wolf asked.

"We could talk to the General and see if he can help," Alex said.

Wolf shook his head, "No I couldn't let you do that. I think it's best if I just disappear for a while."

"Wolf don't…even though you told me I don't want to lose contact with you. Just let me and Fox help you I know we can help," Alex said.

Wolf was silent. "Alex you don't know what danger you'll be if you help me, especially if my wingmen are still alive."

"So what after this meeting you're going to disappear?" Alex said.

"Yes," Wolf said.

"Wolf look just let…" Alex was interrupted when he heard a sound.

Wolf noticed, "What is it?"

Alex took out his blaster, "someone's here."

Wolf then began to listen more carefully. He heard something else. "Look out," he jumped and pushed Alex down as a blast rang at where Alex was standing. Wolf took out his blaster and he stayed on the ground. "Alex keep down."

There was silence for a bit then a voice was heard from an unknown location. "You shouldn't have left us Wolf, now you're going to pay for it."

Wolf noticed that voice. "It's Andrew. How did he know where I was."

"Didn't you inspect your ship before coming here?" Alex asked.

"Yes I…Crap I didn't check inside the controls," Wolf said.

"Well looks like we have to take this guy out," Alex said.

"No I'm going to distract him and your going to get out of here," Wolf said.

Alex shook his head. "No way I'm not leaving you hear."

"Am I going to have to force you to leave?" Wolf said.

"I'm staying to help you," Alex said.

"Fine. We just have to find out where he is," Wolf said.

They heard another blast and ducked down again. Alex spoke, "he's using a sniper so he's far away."

"How do you know?" Wolf asked.

"Single shots, sound of the blast, and precise aim. Yeah he's using one," Alex said.

"How are we going to find him?" Wolf asked.

"My ears are really good at hearing when I really concentrate. So if we can get him to talk more I might be able to find him," Alex explained.

Just then they hear Andrews voice again, "What's wrong Wolf can't fight now, I always thought you were tough."

Alex spoke, "Ok I'm going to move. It seems to be a bit close, just keep talking so he'll keep talking."

Wolf nodded, "Keep low." He then yelled, "hey Andrew what's the matter not tough enough to take me out up close!"

They heard a response, "why should I waste my time with that. It's much better this way."

Alex began crawling after listening. He moved at a slow pace but it was helping cause he didn't seem to notice him yet. 'that's it Wolf keep him talking' Alex thought.

"Wolf spoke again, "Your not even tying I would have been dead already."

Alex then heard his voice again. "Maybe I just want to have fun before I kill you."

Alex kept moving, hiding behind some brush for cover. He then heard some faint footsteps. 'he's moving' Alex thought. He then started to hear Andrew coming closer to him. He moved again. and he saw him crouching behind a tree with some brush covering him for camo. And indeed he had a sniper. Alex took his blaster and aimed. He fired and hit the sniper out of his hand. Andrew was surprised and turned and pilled out his blaster pistol. "So he has some help." Andrew then jumped out of the way behind the tree. Alex did the same. "Wolf need some help!" Alex yelled. Alex took a peak around and saw nothing. He then hear a blast coming his way and dodged. 'he moves fast' Alex thought. Alex then began to crouch walk. He didn't find anything, "Wolf some help!" Alex didn't see Wolf yet. All of a sudden another blast rang. Alex jumped falling to the ground. He turned and aimed but another blast hit his blaster out of his hand. He then saw Andrew walking over to him. He was about to pull the trigger when another blast came from behind him. Andrew fell to the ground and behind him was Wolf. Alex looked at Andrew and saw the back of his head bleeding. Alex sighed, got up and retrieved his blaster. "Where were you?"

"I heard his all his attention was on you so I took the chance to take him out stealthily," Wolf said. Wolf then looked at Andrew's lifeless body. "One down two to go."

"Your going to take the rest out aren't you?" Alex asked. Wolf nodded. "let Starfox help you we can…" Alex was interrupted.

"I told you I can't let you guys get involved. I just don't want…" Wolf was interrupted when he felt a sting in his neck.

"Wolf what…" Alex felt a sting on his neck. His vision got fussy and fell to the ground weak. He also saw Wolf go down. Just before he blacked out heard two voices.

"Looks like we found him." The first voice said.

"They killed Andrew," the second voice said.

"No matter take Wolf…lets have some fun before we kill him," the first voice said.

"What about this other one," the second one said. But before he could hear more Alex blacked out.

**_A/N: hope you like, took me a while but i had writers block. the next one should be out soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

Fox was on the command deck of the Great Fox lost in thought. He still was thinking about Wolf being Alex's brother. He took the news well but Fox wondered how the others would take it when he told them. Peppy might understand, Slippy might be good at first, but how would Falco take it. Hopefully they could get him to accept it. It has been a few hours since Alex left and he wasn't back yet. 'What could be taking him so long?' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice, "Fox you ok?"

Fox looked over and saw Peppy. "Oh hey Peppy."

"You were staring off at nothing you Ok," Peppy said.

Fox nodded, "yes just thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?" Peppy asked.

Fox wanted to say something else but then thought about telling one person right now. "Something that Alex told me last night," Fox said.

"What?" Peppy asked.

"Peppy look," Fox said turning to Peppy. "You've known Alex ever since mom and dad adopted him and what he told me is something that might shock you."

"Fox what did he tell you?" Peppy asked.

"Peppy Alex found out that Wolf is his Brother," Fox said.

Peppy was silent for a bit, "Wolf…from Starwolf. How can that be? Couldn't he be lying?"

"Alex said that he knew his mothers name, and he had a picture of him when he was younger. And I believe it," Fox said.

"Well that could explain it then…but why did Wolf tell him now?" Peppy asked.

"He didn't tell me that exactly why. Peppy look even though I found this out I'm fine with it what about you?" Fox said.

"I don't know I'm not really sure about it right now. But I'll if you trust it right now I will also," Peppy said.

"Thanks," Fox said.

"Where's Alex right now I want to talk to him about this now," Peppy said.

"He's went to meet wolf. That was a few hours ago," Fox said.

"From the sound of it I'm not sure that was a good idea," Peppy said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he will be fine," Fox said.

Alex awoke his vision was still blurry. When his vision returned to normal he saw he was in a cell. Then he noticed that his hands were tied behind his back. Alex looked at himself and saw all he had on were his pants. He saw Wolf next to him and he was in the same predicament. "Wolf, Wolf wake up," Alex said.

Wolf didn't stir so Alex had to bash him with his shoulder. Wolf started to wake slowly, "Wha…what happened." Wolf looked at Alex. "Alex what happened?"

"I don't know all I remember is feeling a sting and blacking out," Alex said.

"Who ever got us was good. I wonder where we are?" Wolf said.

"About five levels underground,' a voice said.

Alex looked over to where the voice came from and saw a Chameleon standing in front of the bars. "Leon…I should have guessed," Wolf said.

"Indeed traitor," Leon said.

"If your bent on killing me why haven't you done it yet,' Wolf said.

"Me and Pigma want to have some fun before we kill you but unfortunately that will have to be delayed," Leon said.

"If you wanted me why take this guy," Wolf said mentioning Alex.

"He helped in killing Andrew so he has to die also," Leon said. "I have to go and deal with some things. Enjoy the last moments of life as you can." Leon walked away leaving Wolf and Alex alone.

"He's going to die when I get my hands on him. Alex we need to get out of here," Wolf said.

"How?" Alex asked.

Wolf was quiet for a second. He looked outside the bars the best he could and he saw one guard. Wolf then smiled. "Just watch."

Wolf was still for a moment then all of a sudden his body went limp and fell to the floor. Alex saw Wolf's body hit the floor motionless with his eyes still open. "Wolf…Wolf are you ok…Wolf!"

Alex then heard the sound of footsteps and then he saw the guard in front of their cell. He opened the door and stepped in, keeping his gun pointed at Alex. All of a sudden Wolf kicked at the guards knocking him down. He then used his heel and kept hitting the guard in the face till the guard was knocked out. "I hoped that would work," Wolf said.

"Wolf what happened?" Alex asked.

"Sorry I needed your reaction to be real. It's a little trick I like to use. Gives me the appearance of being dead," Wolf said. Wolf moved his hands the best he could to grab the guards knife. He grabbed it and cut himself free. Wolf stood up and walked to Alex to cut him free. "First of all we need to find our stuff, then find out where we are," Wolf said. He finished cutting Alex free. He walked over to the guard and picked up his blaster riffle.

"Alright lead the way then," Alex said.

Wolf peaked outside the door and looked around. He gave a clear sign and walked out. They both ran down the hall passing more cells till they reached a door. Wolf turned the handle and pushed it open, keeping the riffle pointed forward. "All clear," Wolf said quietly. They walked down a small corridor then found a split path. Wolf looked to his right and saw a door. "Lets check that room," Wolf said.

"Alright," Alex said. They both entered and found it to be a small room. Alex found a footlocker and opened it. "Wolf I found our stuff."

"Wolf walked over to Alex, "Good." They then put on their clothes and got their equipment.

Alex took out his PDA, "I need to contact Fox and see if he can help us."

"Ok make it quick," Wolf said. Alex nodded as he put in Fox's frequency.

Fox was still talking with Peppy when his PDA beeped. He answered it and saw Alex face. "Alex where have you been?" Fox asked.

"Can't explain I need you to trace my PDA and help me," Alex said.

"Why what happened?" Fox asked.

"While I was meeting with Wolf we were both ambushed and captured by the rest of Starwolf. We need help now," Alex said.

"Alright I'll get Slippy on it," Fox said.

"Thanks just get…" Alex was interrupted when gunfire was heard.

Fox could hear another voice, "Alex we have company."

"Fox Hurry!" Alex yelled as the PDA shut off.

Just then Falco and Slippy walked into the command deck. "Fox what happened?" Falco asked.

"Alex is in trouble. Slippy I need you to trace his PDA and find his location now," Fox said.

"I'm on it," Slippy said running to the nearest computer.

"What happened with Alex?" Falco asked.

"He was meeting someone and he a was captured," Fox said.

"Who was he meeting?" Falco asked.

Fox wasn't going to say but now was a good time to tell them. "He was meeting with Wolf."

"What!" Falco and Slippy both said.

"Why was he meeting Him!" Falco said.

Fox faced Falco and Slippy, "Guys this might be a little hard for you all to understand, but…Wolf is Alex's brother."

"What! How can that be?" Slippy said.

"No way that can't be true!" Falco said.

"Well it is and he and Alex were captured and need our help," Fox said.

"You can't actually believe can you Fox?" Falco said.

"I do believe it and I really need you guys to also," Fox said.

Slippy spoke, "if you believe Fox I give it a chance."

Fox nodded and looked at Falco, "Well?"

"I still don't trust him or what you told me. I think he's lying," Falco said.

"I believe he's not. Whether or not we need to find them and help," Fox said.

"Fine I'll go along with this but if I think that Wolf will pull a fast one you know what I'll do," Falco said.

"Good," Fox said. "Slippy you have the location?"

"Yes…strange the signal is coming from Corneria underground," Slippy said.

"Good gets the coordinates and lets go," Fox said. They nodded as they ran to the Hanger.

The hallway was filled with smoke as the fire ceased. Wolf and Alex looked as they saw the dead bodies on the ground. "Wolf how did they find us?" Alex asked.

"Don't know I think they spotted me when I was looking around," Wolf said.

"Lets keep moving we need to get topside," Alex said.

They continued down the hall, collected what weapons they could get from the guards, and luckily found an elevator. When they got in Wolf looked over at the panel. "We got a problem. This elevator can only take us to B1. we need a keycard and a pass code to get to the surface."

"We'll just go to B1 for now and figure out what to do," Alex said. Wolf nodded and pressed the button. Just then Alex's PDA rang. He checked and Fox's appeared. "What's going on Fox?"

"We found your location and were on our way," Fox said.

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

"You two are still on Corneria underground how are things on your end?" Fox said.

"We were spotted but we took them out. We found a elevator but we can't get to the surface without keycard or pass code," Alex said.

"Hold tight were on our way," Fox said as the screen went blank.

"They're on their way Wolf we just have to hold out till then," Alex said.

"Good the sooner they get here the better," Wolf said.

The door opened and they both walked out with their guns pointed forward. They found themselves in storage like room. There were catwalks, some metal crates spread around. There seemed to be no signs of any guards. "I don't like the look of this," Alex said as they continued walking slowly.

"Stay sharp most likely it's a set up," Wolf said.

They both were in the center of the room when they heard footsteps on the catwalks. They looked up and saw several guards on top; they looked at the elevators and saw them open reveling more guards. They both found themselves back to back surrounded. "Wolf any bright ideas?" Alex asked.

Wolf smiled, "just shut your eyes when I say then run for cover and start shooting." Alex nodded as Wolf reached into his jacked and pulled something keeping the item covered. Three seconds passed and Wolf flung the item forward, "Now!" Wolf said. He and Alex shut their eyes as they heard a bang then they both ran blindly for cover.

Alex slid behind one of the crates and started firing at the guards while they were still stunned by a flash bang.

Wolf ran behind a set of stairs leading up to the catwalks. 'Knew that flash bang would help' he thought. He then ran up the stairs to the catwalks while returning fire. The guards recovered from the flash and were now fighting back. Both were in good positions. Alex covered the bottom and Wolf covered the top.

Alex was still behind the crate back against the wall. He had to time when to shoot. He turned while crouched and fired again, he was able to take out three before going back to cover. He looked around and saw another crate within running distance. He ran while firing, taking out a couple more, he jumped and dived behind cover.

Wolf was crouched on the stairs firing at the guards on top. He moved up as he took some more down. He looked over the rail and fired at some on the ground to aid his brother. He turned and fired at some more that were on the catwalks. He rolled over took a dead guard and picked up a grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it, it exploded taking out five of them. Wolf then saw the catwalks clear so he jumped over the rail and landed on a guard. They both fired at the remaining guards taking them out. They ceased fire and saw all of them were dead. They both walked closer to each other guns forward searching for anymore. Alex lowered his gun, "I guess that's all of them."

Wolf lowered his, "yeah it must." Wolf then heard a sound, "Look out." He got in front of Alex as a blast rang threw the room.

**_A/N: hope you like, took me a while since my time is limited. next one will be out soon._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclamer: because of a previous review i have to say this. but i don't own StarFox. the only character i own is Alex._**

Alex watched as wolf got in front of him and made a grunt sound. Then he fell to the ground barely moving. Alex looked at where the blast came from, and standing a ways from him was a pig. "…Pigma," Wolf said weakly.

Pigma kept his blaster pointed, "It's a shame Wolf because of your betrayal you're going to have to die now."

Alex got in front of Wolf pointing his blaster, "not if I have something to do about it."

"Still I will do with you first then I'll kill him," Pigma said.

"You will not kill my brother," Alex said getting angry.

"Brother? He is? Well then let me tell you about your brother," Pigma said grinning. "He's a heartless soul who cares about himself. He would betray you when he got the chance."

Alex was getting angrier, "Shut up."

"…Even if he lived he'll leave and cause more terror," Pigma said. He then motioned and more guards came and surrounded them.

A fuse went off in Alex; he crouched and picked up Wolf's blaster.

"Now say goodbye," Pigma said.

Suddenly Alex jumped backwards and started firing, he took out a couple, and he rolled back as he landed.

Wolf saw their attention was on Alex and he started moving for cover, no one saw him.

Alex was moving and firing at a fast speed, it seemed like his speed and accuracy increased . The guards didn't stand a chance as they all were killed by Alex. Alex grabbed a grenade, threw it into a crowd and fired at it. It exploded killing them. In a matter of minutes they were all dead. Pigma was shocked at seeing this, then he saw Alex pointing the blaster at him. Alex pulled the trigger. Alex saw the blast hit pigma's head and fall backwards motionless. Alex seemed satisfied at what he did.

"Alex?" Wolf said.

Alex snapped out of it and looked at Wolf leaning against a crate. He ran to him, "Are you ok."

Wolf looked at him, "Are you?"

Alex was surprised at him saying that, "what do you mean?"

"What was that…you were a killing machine! What happened?" Wolf said.

Alex then relished it, "I…I don't know. It was like I was possessed and…I liked it."

"That's not good," Wolf said. "Try not to do that again."

Alex nodded, "how's that wound?"

"I'll live just in a lot of pain…I don't think I can fight right now…you kill Pigma?" Wolf said.

Alex nodded, "yes."

"Just Leon is left," Alex said. His PDA started to beep, he answered it and Fox's face came up.

"Alex you there," Fox said.

"Yeah were are you?" Alex said.

"We found the place and are about to enter what's your status?" Fox asked.

"Were on B1, killed one member of Starwolf and Wolf is hurt," Alex said.

"Ok were on it…it's strange the base is close to the water treatment plant," Fox said.

Just then Wolf eyes widen, "How far!"

Fox heard Wolf, "why.."

"How far!" Wolf said.

"Less than a mile," Fox said.

"So that what he was planning," Wolf said.

"Wolf what do you mean?" Alex asked.

Wolf had a blank stare, "just before I left I over heard Leon talk about poisoning a water supply…I think he meant to do it here."

Alex was shocked at hearing it, "Fox did you hear that?"

"Yes and we have to hurry now. Try to find out more about it Fox out," Fox said as the screen went blank.

Alex put away his PDA and then heard something. He snapped and grabbed a guard that was about to stab him. he pinned him against the wall, "What does your boss have planned," Alex said.

The guard was struggling but couldn't get free, "never on your life."

Wolf sat up and walked over at the guard, "you look familiar and that mean you know what I could do to you." The guard's eyes widen as he heard Wolf. "So if you want to leave here in tack tell me what Leon is planning."

That seemed to work as the guard spoke, "he…he planted a small release bomb over a opening that leads out of the water plant. If it goes off the whole cities water will be poisoned."

"How long till he does this," Alex said.

"in an hour, you'll never get to it on time. Not with all the security in place." The guard said.

"Where?" Wolf said.

"The first floor," he said.

Alex looked at Wolf and he nodded know what he was thinking. "your coming with us," Alex said. he then pinned the guard's arm behind his back and started marching back to the elevator. Wolf followed still clutching his wound. They made their way back to the elevator and Alex faced the guard to the control. "Unlock the first floor now!"

The guard imputed the code and slid a keycard in. after that Wolf then knocked him out. They both threw him out, but Alex kept the keycard. They started the elevator and went up. Wolf spoke, "Ok we need to link up with your team and stop Leon's plan."

Alex looked at Wolf, "I know but first we need to take care of that wound."

Wolf shook his head, "no don't worry…"

They were both interrupted when the door opened and they saw someone. They both pointed the guns forward, as did the other people. "Fox!" Alex said.

Fox, Slippy, and Falco lowered their blasters, "Alex you all right," Fox said.

Alex nodded, "yes but Wolf needs help, you have a med kit?"

Fox nodded, "Yes, Slippy help Wolf." Slippy nodded as he took out the kit and went over to Wolf. "Alex did you find out anything else?"

Alex told Fox what the guard had told him and he indeed was shocked at that. "All we know is that it's somewhere on this floor."

"We have to search for it then," Fox said.

Slippy spoke, "Wolf is all patched up."

"Good now we have to search," Alex said.

"Where should we start?" Fox said.

"I think I may know," Wolf said. "I saw a layout of this floor once before I left. It's somewhere near a valve opening where the water travels.

Falco started to get suspicious, "are you sure about that."

"Yes positive," Wolf said.

"I'm not sure how do we know if it's not a trap or anything," Falco said.

Alex looked at Falco with a stern look, "you don't trust him don't you."

"No I don't a criminal always a criminal," Falco said.

"Look Wolf is not of Starwolf anymore, he even killed one of them. He's my brother and I trust him. so help me if you do anything to him I'll do twice as worse," Alex said.

"Is that a threat," Falco said.

"Yes…lets go Wolf take point," Alex said.

Wolf nodded as they walked, since the wound still slowed him down. The rest of the base seemed to be empty. They got to some like cargo like door that was closed. "it should be behind here, " Wolf said.

Alex went to the control and slid the cardkey and the door started to open. A voice was heard. "door unlocking, airlock clearing, ten minutes for gas to clear."

"Gas?" Fox said.

"Yes apparently Leon must have not wanted anyone to interrupt it," Wolf said.

"Correct," a voice said.

they all turned around and saw Leon on the catwalks with some guards. They all raised their guns and fired, but some invisible wall absorbed it. "Don't bother the shields up here will absorb those," Leon said.

"Then why don't you come down then," Wolf said.

"I have more things to do, and there will be no way to stop that bomb. It will go off in five minutes," Leon said. "And that air lock will take more time to clear, so you have a choice to make."

Wolf whispered to Alex, "we need to get to that bomb now."

"But the gas could kill us," Alex said.

Leon spoke, "I have more things to plan so goodbye. Kill them all!" Leon ran and more guards come into the area. They all fired and got behind cover. Alex and Wolf were hiding behind a crate near the door. Wolf spoke, "we have to disarm that bomb now, even with the gas on."

"Even if we could we don't know that much about bomb disposal," Alex said.

"…I do," Wolf said.

Alex then relished something, "wait your not going to…"

"All I'm going to say is that I'm glad I met you," Wolf said. he ran for the door.

"Wolf no!," Alex caught in cross fire not being able to stop him.

Wolf ran to the door and pressed a button to open the door, the voice was heard again. **WARNING: GAS IS STILL IN THE AREA!**

Wolf didn't care as the door opened. He held his breath as he entered. The whole are was filled with a yellow gas, he kept running inside till he found a valve trap door on the floor. He started turning, and coughing when he in held some of the gas. He opened and hoped down still coughing. He landed in some water that was knee deep. He closed the trap and he slumped against the wall. His vision started to get blurry, and he was having trouble breathing. Wolf looked over and saw a device. He used the wall as support and started walking to it. It wasn't a real bomb. Just a container set on a timer to relapse a huge amount of chemicals. Wolf looked at it as he knew how it disarms it. He had to hurry cause he could feel that his body was going to shut down because of the amount of gas he took. He looked at the wires checking where they lead. He had four; a blue, red, green. And black. After checking he narrowed it down to two, the green and red. Wolf's breathing was heavier, and his visions started to get dark. he had to make a choice. He grasped the green wire and pulled it out. He then slumped over as his body became numb. His whole vision then went black.

**_A/N: hope you like. my time a really been limited. i still say i could have done better with this. well the the almost done, and if you have questions on how i'm taking this please ask. next one will be out soon._**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex stared outside the window of the hospital. It has just been a few hours since they got out of that base. He turned and stared at Wolf, who was laying in the bed with a heart monitor and a oxygen mask over his muzzle. After they killed all of the guards they went inside once the gas cleared. They found the valve trap door, opened it and found Wolf unconscious dying. They were able to get him out and get him to the hospital. It took some time but they were able to get him in stable condition, but it was still important that they keep checking on him. Alex then remembered a talk he had with Fox just after they admitted Wolf.

_Flashback._

_Alex and Fox were both in the waiting room sitting in silence. Fox turned to Alex, "you alright?"_

_Alex didn't look at him, "just worried, he might still die. He's the last blood related family I have."_

_"I know it must be hard but he will pull through," Fox said._

_"That's what I'm hoping. They seemed shocked when we told them he was Wolf," Alex said._

_"That's…what I forgot to tell you," Fox said._

_Alex looked at Fox, "What do you mean?"_

_"I found out if they get Wolf stable that they were going to call the General and…" Fox was interrupted._

_"No…no that can't do that," Alex said shocked._

_"Alex in their eyes he's still a criminal and…they're going to arrest him once he's better," Fox said._

_"I won't let them…there has to be a way to change that," Alex said._

_Fox sighed, "I know that's why I'm going to talk to him see if I can help."_

_"Thanks," Alex said._

_"What are brothers for," Fox said with a smile._

_End Flashback_

After all that they were informed that Wolf was stable but still could get worse if they didn't monitor him. The General arrived a few minutes ago and Fox asked to talk to him in private. He could hear them outside the door. He concentrated and could hear what they were saying.

"…but sir there has to be another way," he heard Fox say.

"I'm sorry Fox but the higher ups just won't let him go free," he heard Pepper say.

"Look it's just not me but Wolf's freedom is important to Alex," he heard Fox say.

"Why?" he heard Pepper say.

Alex then heard the door open and saw Fox and the General enter. Fox walked up to Alex. "I didn't tell him about you know what and the other thing."

Alex nodded. The General then spoke, "Alex what's this about Wolf being important to you?"

"General Wolf…is my blood related brother," Alex said.

Pepper seemed shocked, "what? Are you sure?"

Alex nodded, "positive."

Pepper sighed, "even though he is your brother he's still wanted and we have to take him in once he healed."

"There's still more to it," Alex said.

Alex then told him about how he and Wolf were captured escaped and killed two of the members of Starwolf. And he told him how Wolf risked his life to save the city. "Well that could change a lot things, but it still not my decision yet."

"General please I don't want to loose him even though I found out for a day. Please can you do something," Alex said.

Pepper sighed, "I'll see what I can do, but for now only as a protocol I have to have a couple of soldiers stand outside and keep watch on him."

Alex nodded, I understand."

"Thank you General," Fox said.

"All I can say is that I can't guarantee it but I'll try and contact you when I have more information. Good day," General said as he exit the room.

"all we have to do is hope," Alex said.

"I know and…" Fox was interrupted when they heard a moan.

They both looked over and saw Wolf moving. They moved over to his side and then his eyes opened. "Wolf," Alex said.

Wolf started speaking weakly threw the mask, "what happen, where am I?"

Alex spoke, "your in the hospital, we managed to save you before you died."

Wolf spoke, "why do I feel so weak?"

Fox spoke, "the gas you in held was suppose to shut your body down, right now all it did was drain all the strength from you."

"What happen to Leon?" Wolf asked.

Alex spoke, "he escaped."

Wolf was silent then spoke, "where does that leave me now?"

They both were silent then Fox spoke, "the military wants to arrest you when you heal."

"Ah crap," Wolf said.

"We talked to him and told him everything…" Alex said.

"Wait what happen with the bomb?" Wolf asked.

"You managed to defuse it in time. And cause of it the General said he will try to help out to see if there is a way to keep you out of jail," Alex said.

"Why are you doing this?" Wolf asked.

Alex sighed, "Wolf you're my brother and now I'll try everything I can to help you."

Fox spoke, "and since you're his brother I sort of consider you as a brother."

"Thanks," Wolf said as he started to feel tired again.

Alex noticed this, "Sleep brother you need all you can get."

Wolf nodded as he fell asleep. they both stayed in silence for a bit. Fox spoke, "Alex I'll tell you something, if I have to I'll try everything in my power to help Wolf."

"Thank you," Alex said.

Fox smiled, "that's what a brother is for."

A couple of weeks later Wolf was finally able to leave the hospital. And they heard from Pepper. He managed to get every single charge against Wolf dropped cause of his deed in saving the city. He even got a medal for it. It was all broadcast worldwide. A lot of people was shocked that the former leader of Starwolf was now good.

After the media and world calmed down Wolf asked Alex for a request and that what lead them to the entrance of a cemetery, both holding a bouquet of flowers. They stood there for a bit. Alex turned to Wolf, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Wolf nodded, "yes I wasn't able to see her for years and now I want to pay my final respect."

Alex smiled as they both walked into the cemetery. They passed many gravestones until they stopped in front on a certain one. It read…

_Here lies_

_Samantha Raymond_

_Beloved Mother_

Alex kneeled down and put the flowers on the grave. "Hi mom it's Alex. Been a while since I last visit, just been busy with things. My life is still going good. There's someone else here that wants to say hi."

Wolf then put the flowers on the grave. "Hey mom it's me Wolf. I'm sorry for never visiting. I found Alex and we both know…you might have seen everything that I have done. All I can say is that I'm sorry; I was manipulated at the time. I hope you can forgive me for everything I done. I'm good now and I want to put all those terrible things behind me now. I came to say goodbye, I only wished that I would have spent more time with you, my mother." Wolf had a tear in his eyes after finishing.

Alex put his hand on his shoulder, "you alright?"

"It's just that I feel bad for everything I done," Wolf said.

"It's alright your good now," Alex said.

"I was manipulated into joining," Wolf said. Alex then knew what he meant but Wolf kept on speaking. "Right after dad left for the final time some people broke in and came for me. I managed to escape but they still chased me. They cornered me but them someone chased them away. Andross he took me and told me things, he manipulated me. Made me think that Corneria was responsible for my father's death and how they were the enemy. The rest I'm sure you know."

Alex was shocked at hearing it, "it wasn't your fault, and you're a free wolf you don't have to run anymore. Every things ok now."

"It was all because you chose it," a voice said.

They both turned around and saw Fox, also holding flowers. Wolf spoke, "Fox what are you doing here?"

Alex then spoke, "something we do once a month."

Alex and Fox started walking, Wolf followed. They kept walking till they reached a pair of stones close together. They read…

_Here lies James Mccloud_

_Here lies Vixy Mcclould_

James body was never found but they still put a grave up. Fox placed the flowers on the graves. "Hey mom and dad, been a while. Me and Alex are doing good this month. We both still miss you both. Alex found something out but I'll let him tell you."

Fox stepped aside and Alex came closer, "hi mom and dad, it's Alex. I found out that I have a brother. Wolf the former leader of Starwolf, he's good now and were good. I still wish you two were here even though you weren't my real parents. Mom you've been the best and always knew what to do. Dad thanks for being the best father I could have had, my only father."

Alex and Fox said their goodbyes and the three of them started walking to the entrance in silence. Fox spoke, "So Wolf what are you going to do now?  
Wolf spoke, "I don't know I haven't thought about it. I guess I'll just live a normal life."

"Or," Alex said.

They stopped, "or what," Wolf asked.

"Me and Fox were talking and we would like you to Join StarFox," Alex said.

Wolf was surprised at hearing it, "wha…are you sure?"

They both nodded, "yes and I'm sure the rest of the teams agrees, even Falco," Fox said.

"They kept saying that they were wrong about you and they say they're sorry for doubting you," Alex said.

"I'm not sure," Wolf said.

"Wolf I just found out you're my brother and I fear that you may disappear one day. You're the last related family I have and I don't want to lose you," Alex said.

Wolf was silent for a bit then spoke, "alright I'll do it."

Fox and Wolf smiled, " then welcome to Starfox," Fox said holding his hand out.

Wolf shook his hand with a smile. Alex smiled, "come on lets go home," Alex said. They both agreed and started walking. Wolf had gained a brother, a new home, and a new family. While Alex and Fox both gained a brother.

**_A/N: hope you like. finally finished with this one. I'm going to write more and for some of you who are wondering yes i'm going to include Krystal in the next on. i just haven't thought it through yet. one more thing i wanted to point out, the ending is diffenrent from what i had orignaly planned. if you want to know what it was just ask. Please read and Review._**


End file.
